When You Smile, I Smile, by NathalieaLaneMasenCull
by DayDreeamer
Summary: ONE-SHOT - É apenas uma one sobre como Edward sempre sorri sem motivo. Quando Bella se magoa será que Edward irá ceder aos seus demonios? Ou terá um motivo bom o suficiente para ser mais forte que sua sede?


Hey flores! Para quem já me conhece, sejam bem vindas a mais uma One-Shot. Para quem ainda não me conhece, essa é mais uma One do meu projeto de traduções.

Esta fic é da autora** NathalieaLaneMasenCullen12** a quem eu deixo um grande OBRIGADA por me deixar traduzir essa fic LINDA!  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**When You Smile, I Smile**

- Me apanhe, se você poder! - chamei.

Edward estava me perseguindo no quintal da frente dos Cullen, a uma velocidade humana, como eu pedi.

- Ah eu vou, Bella! - Edward disse.

Eu estava tão ocupada olhando atrás de mim, que não vi a pedra na minha frente.

- BELLA! - Edward gritou quando eu tropecei e cai.

- Ouch! - Eu gritei.

Nenhum dos Cullen estar em casa era uma coisa boa. Eu tinha começado a sangrar.

- Edward, aperte seu nariz. - Eu disse cobrindo o meu corte.

- Bella deixa eu ver. Eu sabia que não deveriamos ter feito isso. - Edward disse frustrado.

- Não, você perderá o controle da sua sede. – disse.

- Bella, eu tenho controlo desde há um tempo atrás, agora deixe-me ver. - Ele girou a minha mão e olhou.

Havia uma brisa rápida e Edward saiu durante cinco segundos e voltou. Ele limpou minha ferida, já que estava suja. Ele tirou algo fora do kit de primeiros socorros.

- Isso vai arder um pouco. Não se preocupe. - Ele colocou um pouco de álcool em um pano e esfregou no meu corte.

Ardeu muito, mas não tanto quanto veneno. Ele colocou um band-aid em meu corte e levou o kit de primeiros socorros de volta para casa.

- O que você quis dizer com controlar sua sede? - Eu perguntei a Edward.

Ele me olhou por um segundo.

- Vamos conversar na clareira - disse ele.

- Claro - eu disse.

Ele me colocou em suas costas e correu. Eu gostava disso. É divertido ver as cores borradas. Chegamos na clareira, sem perder tempo. Edward me pôs para baixo no chão.

- Então você queria saber o que eu quis dizer quando eu disse que não tenho mais sede do seu sangue? - Ele perguntou. Eu acenei com a cabeça para ele continuar. - Quando eu deixei você - eu suspirei para isso - Foi horrível. Eu não estava em mim. Eu nunca fiz nada além de caçar. Sentei-me em um sótão sozinho, fazendo nada - Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou - E quando eu ouvi que você estava supostamente morta, isso me matou por dentro. Eu estava tão perturbado, não podia sequer pensar. Quando eu te vi e senti que você era real, a maravilha de você estar lá e viva cancelou minha sede de sangue. Eu sabia que eu não poderia estar longe de você e eu amo você mais do que a vontade de beber seu sangue. Isabella, eu te amo tanto quanto você precisa de ar, como a natureza precisa de sol e água, como uma criança precisa de sua mãe. Antes de você que minha vida era vazia, sem sentido, eu estava contente comigo mesmo pensando que tudo que eu precisava era de minha família para ser feliz. Em seguida, você entrou na minha vida e você a acendeu como uma bola de fogo. Quando eu deixei você, minha vida era ainda mais escura do que antes, mais do que a noite mais escura. Você é tudo para mim e eu nunca poderia viver sem você - Ele terminou.

- Uau - eu sorri.

Eu sabia que havia uma razão para que eu o amasse. Ele sempre sabe o que dizer. Ele olhou para mim e começou a sorrir.

- Por que você está sorrindo de repente? - perguntei confusa.

- Não é nada - Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

Eu não acreditei nele.

- Por favor, me diga - eu pedi.

- Você vai realmente ser minha morte, Bella – disse - Estava sorrindo porque você estava sorrindo.

Se ele pudesse corar, ele coraria.

- Ah - eu disse, corando.

- Eu adoro quando você cora, você sabe. - ele disse com carinho, olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu corei ainda mais profundamente.

- Você precisa parar com isso.

- Parar o quê? - perguntou ele, orgulhoso.

- Você sabe, pare de me deslumbrar, isso me faz corar como uma louca - eu disse.

- Bem, eu não posso controlar, assim como você não pode controlar seu rubor - confessou.

Eu sorri.

- Acho que não posso parar de corar também - eu disse.

Ele começou a sorrir novamente.

- Você está sorrindo porque eu estou sorrindo novamente? - perguntei.

- Sim, você fica tão bonita quando faz isso, você sabe - eu corei como uma cereja.

- Já me disseram, foi você, na realidade – sorri.

- É a verdade - ele olhou para a floresta - Bella, posso perguntar algo? - disse olhando para mim.

- O que é? - eu perguntei.

Ele me levantou.

- Você me faz tão feliz. Você fez toda a minha família feliz. Você é aquela com que eu sempre sonhei ficar. Isabella, quer casar comigo? - perguntou ele.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Oh, espere, eu sabia.

- SIM! - disse a ele.

Ele colocou o anel. Então, me pegou, me fazendo rodopiar.

- Eu te amo - ele disse.

- Eu te amo, muito.

Nós nos beijamos. Um pouco mais rápido do que eu gostaria, mas nos beijamos.

- Agora precisamos chegar em casa, Rose e Alice realmente querem começar a planejar o casamento.

- UGH! - eu disse a ele, ainda feliz por começar a minha vida com ele, mas também não querendo planejar um casamento - Por que nós não podemos apenas fugir?

Só então tocaram ambos os nossos celulares.

- NÃO SE ATREVAM!?

Eu ouvi Rose no celular de Edward e Alice no meu.

- Bem, isso acabou com nossa ideia - eu murmurei.

- Poderia ser pior - Edward disse.

- O que poderia ser pior?

- Você poderia ter seu casamento em algum lugar louco, como a lua - ele sorriu.

- Ah, vamos Eddie - Eu disse.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Muito bem - ele sorriu.

Corremos para casa para começar a planejar nosso futuro juntos.

* * *

Então, essa one é muito gracinha. Tenho mais duas já autorizadas, só falta traduzir. Quem ainda não leu as outras ones, eu realmente aconselho, elas são muito lindas. Tem mais leves como essa ou mais dramáticas como Monday Morning. Eu tenho também uma fic ainda em andamento: A Matter Of Trust, será um prazer ter vocês por lá ;)


End file.
